Ellos se pertenecen
by HyperMusic96
Summary: El se habia acostumbrado a verla desde lejos y hacerla sonreir , se habia resignado a ser simplemente su alegria , pero fallo , ahora el decidira acabar con su vida pero ... , ambos seran salvados por el otro .


Empezaba a emanar ese peculiar aroma de primavera y en la ciudad de Konoha habia un candente sol que cubria a todos sus habitantes del frio invierno que acababa de abandonarlos . En ese vemos a un rubio en aquel bosque demasiado verdoso y un sol tan sofocante que caia en aquel paisaje , se podia observar un hermoso lago a la distancia cuyas aguas eran muy calmadas .

''Ese largo y azulino cabello que solia ver siempre no volvera jamas ''

''Su tranquila e inocente presencia no se sentira nunca''

''Sus ojos''

''Aquellas perlas en las que solia perderme , se han apagado''

''Estoy enloqueciendo , solo quiero morir''

''Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa''

''Aunque se que puedo hablarle , mis palabras no seran escuchadas''

''Sera imposible entrar en su mundo''

''Su esencia se ha perdido''

''Pero se que estoy hecho para ella''

''Debo salvarla y entregarle todo mi ser''

''Este mundo tiene que volver a sentir el hermoso ser que es ella''

''Yo necesito de ella''

''Morire en vida de haber fallado''

''Su prestigiosa familia la opacaba y su perlada mirada quedo en un punto muerto''

''Adios mi amada Hi ... na ...''' .

Por Kyubi ..

El no fue capaz de escribir el nombre completo de su amada y con lagrimas en los ojos salio de ese lugar . Aquellas frases habian sido escritas y recitadas al aire mientras se puede apreciar al sujeto que esta recostado en ese verdoso pasto , unas finas lineas se dejan ver en aquella libreta de color negro , el viento empieza a golpear las hojas de los arboles y una sonrisa de medio lado se deja ver acompañado de una mirada perdida y triste . El lugar aun soleado , empezaba a ser cubierto de un oscuro paisaje que daba temor a todo aquel que pasaba por ahi . Aquel muchacho de morena piel poseia unos azules ojos opacados por su estado , sus marcas que se asemejaban con un felino y su serena forma , escondian perfecto aquella oscura aura que lo envolvia .

Sin mas , rompio la hoja de su libreta y la tiro al viento , aquel pedazo de papel se movia al compaz del fuerte aire que caia en ese lugar , decendia de a pocos hasta que finalmente cayo en el suelo , sus ojos seguian el recorrido del papel hasta verlo caer , en ese momento supo que su momento habia llegado . ya no habia vuelta atras , el estaba muerto en vida y lo sabia , no existia otro motivo para seguir en es elugar , si ese , aquel al cual le llamaba tierra , su razon de existir habia sido incumplida y como toda alma torturada sin razon de ser , iba directo hacia la muerte .

La hoja quedo estatica en aquel suelo pastoso y calido mientras era dejada atras por su dueño y autor , poco a poco aquella hoja era abandonada e iba desapareciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba .

A lo lejos se observaba a una ojiperla de piel blanca y pelo negro-azulado observar el cielo sin emocion alguna . Se habia quedado sola en el mundo , sus sueños , metas , todo , todo habia perdido sentido y valor para ella , que chiste tenia seguir viviendo era la vaga idea de ella , la sensacion de seguir viviendo por nada era arrolladora , por que? , que seguia? que debia hacer? por que era la unica en ese lugar? por que se quedo sin un camino al cual seguir? , el viento movia sus largos cabellos iluminados levemente por la luna que brillaba como sus ojos en el pasado y en eso , una nota cayo del cielo justo a su costado , el vientocorria muy fuerte y la hoja empezaba a alejarse de ella , hasta que la atrapo , el corazon se le saldria de un momento para otro , por un momento se sintio viva nuevamente , algo habia llegado hacia ella y lo sabia , aquella pobre nota era su salvacion , debia leerla a como diera lugar . Estaba luchando por alcanzar ese trozo de papel que por un momento habia tocado , aquello estaba hartandola por su osadia de ser tan escurridiza , fue ahi cuando se lanzo por la hoja y fue que pudo alcanzarla . El cansancio no importaba , solo interesaba leer aquel contenido , una sonrisa se le escapo de sus finos labios y en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa que empezo a sollozar , sabia que aun le quedaba alguien en ese mundo , de pronto supo que aun valia la pena existir , ella estaba segura de que habia algo para ella en ese mundo , habia nuevas metas , nuevos sueños y tantos momentos para vivir junto a su nueva razon de ser , podia sonreir , podia amar , si , amar , aquella persona que la habia salvado era su amor del presente , todo lo pasado en el pasado se debe quedar era lo que ella pensaba , con sus animos renovados fue que se paro , se limpio las lagrimas y empezo a buscar desesperadamente a su salvador .

En aquel acantilado estaba Naruto , veia vaciamente hacia el rio que corria abajo , todos los recuerdos que tuvo alguna vez empezaban a recorrer su mente , desde que habia nacido habia estado solo , sin algo a que seguir , sin sueños a los cuales añorar , sin momentos por los cuales sonreir , ni nadie a quien amar , ni siquiera sabia por que seguia andando hasta que aquel rayo de luz aparecio e ilumino su camino , de ser aquel sujeto sin nada y sin nadie , paso a ser quien viviria por cierta ojiperla de cabello corto que acababa de ver , su sonrisa , sus mejillas sonrojadas , nada de eso le pertenecia , pero no importaba , el era feliz de verla y lucharia por que conservara cierta esencia .

La luna se reflejaba en el rio , el viento golpeaba fuerte contra su cara , su cuerpo temblaba y lagrimas caian de sus ojos , no tenia emocion alguna , era hora de despedirse y abandonar aquel mundo , debia irse y aceptar su destino , habia fallado y no le quedaba nada mas . Finalmente el rubio se tiro de aquel lugar esperando a desvanecerse y desprenderse de su torturado cuerpo con el sonido del viento que sonaba en sus oidos , fue en ese momento que su cuerpo se detuvo , por que? que acaso el destino se estaba riendo de el? de que seria parte ahora? acaso debia permanecer ahi por toda la eternidad? que seguia? que? era lo que el se preguntaba mentalmente mientras abria vanamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos perlados ojos que lo observaban con mucho amor , lagrimas decendian de esta y caian en su bronceado rostros que habia quedado atonito , esa mano que lo sujetaba era de ella , su dueña , su alegria , su carcelera , su sol , su todo y ahora tambien , su salvadora , el se sentia volar cuando la chica lo jalo hacia ella y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras lloraba y fue cuando empezo a hablar .

-Kyubi-san eras tu Na... Naruto - kun - dijo secandose las lagrimas mientras se separaba de este para mirarlo a los ojos .

El rubio seguia sin contestar , el estaba sorprendido , jamas se espero que ella llegara a salvarlo justo en el ultimo momento , pero habia algo mas , era acaso su mirada ? , si , era su mirada , pero estaba llena de amor , hacia el? era imposible , ella jamas podria amar a alguien tan insignificante y fracasado como el , su mirada cambio a una triste mientras se despegaba de ella y le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar con la mirada baja , solo eso habia propiciado , ahora se sentia mas patetico e inutil de lo que ya era , aquello volveria a ser lo de siempre , no queria la lastima de nadie , ya no queria nadie cerca de el , solo queria que ella mostrara esa sonrisa a otra persona , pero que sea sincera y no por pena como se las dedicaban a el , cuando en eso sintio un par de brazos y sollozos en su espalda .

-P... Por q..que? Por ... q... que Naruto-kun? por que no me lo dijiste? - dijo furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos .

El rubio se volvio a quedar sin habla , estaba sorprendido , que era aquello y que era lo que le exigia ? solo queria salir de ahi y quedarse a vivir en la oscuridad donde nadie lo notara , donde fuera invisible , donde no hubiera nadie mas para que no lo escucharan lamentarse .

-Sueltame , debo irme , largo de aqui! - dijo friamente el rubio .

-NOOO! no esta vez , no te soltare asi me mates , dime por que? por que me salvaste? - dijo ella suplicante reforzando su abrazo a la espalda de el .

-A que te refieres? y como me encontraste ? - dijo el molesto .

-Eres Kyubi-san verdad? contestame! - grito deseperadamente la ojiperla .

-De que hablas? - dijo el torpemente , rogaba por que no lo descubriera , el debia observarla de lejos , ese era su lugar , jamas podria estar con ella despues de todo .

-Eres tu quien escribio tantas cartas que me sacaron de mi propio mundo , me salvaron de ahogarme en mi misma , eres mi salvador - dijo ella con una tierna y sincera sonrisa .

El rubio se volvio a quedar sin habla nuevamente mientras quedaba inpactado con tal noticia , ella sabia tanto sobre el , ella lo habia atrapado , lo habia descubierto , sabia de su amor por ella .

-Si , fui yo , ahora dejame en paz y vete , se que esto no te interesa en lo mas minimo , solo dejame morir y descansar para siempre - dijo tratando de escapar , pero en eso ella forzo su agarre .

-Dije que no te soltare jamas a menos que tu en verdad lo quieras , yo se que solo finges , tu en verdad me amas - dijo cerca de su oido con una armoniosa voz .

-Ahora tu me perteneces y yo te pertenezo - dijo finalmente la ojiperla mientras lo volteaba para verlo directo a los ojos .

Naruto no podia creer lo que pasaba , aquella mujer de ojos perlas , dulce , timida , noble y tan buena , lo habia escogido a el , es mas , ella era de el , no creia estar soñando o no sentiria de cerca aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas y reconfortantes que ella le provocaba , no se dio cuenta en que momento , pero pronto sus respiraciones se sentian tan cerca , su aliento se podia sentir en el rostro del otro y sus narices chocaban , ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro , quedaron hipnotizados , fue ahi cuando se besaron , sellando asi su promesa de permanecer al lado del otro por toda la etenidad , por que ella era de el y el era de ella , el era su salvador y viceversa , ambos podian vivir nuevamente , por que el estaba hecho para ella y ella para el , ellos se pertenecen .

FIN


End file.
